kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructively Nefarious Kids
|image = .jpg |Members = Negative Numbuh 1 Negative Numbuh 2 Negative Numbuh 3 Negative Numbuh 4 Negative Numbuh 5 Negative Numbuh 86 |Affiliations = Negaverse |Designations = *To fight for children's rights *To enslave children for the adults (former) |First appearance = Operation: P.O.O.L. |Latest appearance = Operation B.E.S.T. }} The 'Destructively Nefarious Kids '''are the counterparts of the Kids Next Door who exist in a mirror universe where everything is the opposite of the way it's in the regular universe. They are seen in ''Operation: P.O.O.L. The Destructively Nefarious Kids are devoted to tormenting children everywhere and rule their world with an iron fist. At the end of Operation: P.O.O.L., the DNK change their ways and help kids instead of punishing them. Negative Numbuh 4, the original DNK supreme leader, was also sentenced to the broccoli mines for his crimes against the Negaverse. Their original archenemies are the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense (who are the counterparts of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane). Known Members *Negative Numbuh 1 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 2 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 3 - Negative Sector V Leader *Negative Numbuh 4 - DNK Supreme Leader *Negative Numbuh 5 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 49(-Temporary) - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 86 - DNK Troops Leader Known opposites In contrast to the Kids Next Door, who use 2x4 Technology for their weapons and tree houses for bases, DNK have futuristic weapons and well-armed fortresses. Their armor pieces resemble the 2x4 tech, though. For example, Numbuh 86's helmet is adapted from strainer basket, while Negative Numbuh 86 has a real battle grade helmet. However, it still retains the basic shape. Some of the more generic KND troops have slide projectors as helmets that use the lenses for laser targeting. The negative troops use helmets of similar shape, but again, they're made out of battle grade material (and to further extend the Positive-Negative pun, the negative troops have one horizontal line instead of a normal crosshair, which represent a negative, or minus, symbol. The KND troops have a normal crosshair, which in comparison represents a positive, or plus, symbol). The DNK also have negative numbers for codenames in contrast to the KND who have mostly positive numbers for codenames. The negative kids have the opposites personality as there counterparts Trivia *The DNK is a backwards spelling of KND. *They're also similar to the DC Comics group, the Crime Syndicate of America, mirror universe counterparts of the Justice League of America. *The logo has Negative Numbuh 4 in the middle and Negative Numbuh 1 on the far right, as opposed to the KND logo because Negative Numbuh 4 is the leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kids. *Their computer voice is male instead of female (similar to how the ISS Enterprise in the Star Trek episode "Mirror Mirror" has a male voice instead of a female voice like the USS Enterprise), and the Technology name is on top than below. Gallery P.O.O.L..jpg 04.Operation：P.O.O.L 201316122748.jpg DNK.png Negatives 2,3 and 5.png Category:Reformed Villains Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Child Villains Category:Negatives